harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
]] Magic was a supernatural force at the heart of the wizarding world. It was a fundamental part of life and a skill that was passed down in a family lineage. It had several branches of spells and witches and wizards learned and refined their skill in life. The basic concept of magic was simple and even a two year old was capable of using it. Through refining and experience, it was an inherent power which could be used for good and bad. For these reasons, wizarding schools taught the art and responsibility of using such power. About using magic for light]] Magic was an inborn skill passed down in a blood lineage. It was normal in a wizarding family to have magic because it was a dominant gene, and it was very rare for anyone to be born into such a family and be unable to perform it. Those who couldn‘t was called a Squib. Their magic gene was dormant and was passed down through their descendants until it resurfaced again in a Muggle family. Blood status was very important in the wizarding world and determined how magic was passed down. It should usually be evident a witch and wizard had magic by age seven, but a late-bloomer was possible (but rare). Magic for wizardkind was usually conducted using a wand, but wandless magic was possible for those skilled enough. If not, anything done wandless was unfocused and uncontrolled. Rules Magic had parameters and limitations, establishing an internal logic. You cannot bring back the dead. A ghost was an imprint and "a pale imitation of life". The Resurrection Stone opened a line of communication to the other side, but these incorporeal shades were at peace and do not want to be disturbed. Priori Incantatem brought back an echo of those killed by a wand. But in the end, the dead are dead and cannot truly be brought back. It was impossible to live forever, and a Philosopher's Stone and Horcruxes simply extended a person's lifespan. Conjuring things was limited. Legal and natural limitations included Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration that had five Principal Exceptions. The first rule stated that food cannot be conjured. There were legal limitations surrounding what a person was able to conjure and these kind of transfigurations eventually fade in a short space of time. True love could not be induced and Love Potions and spells would simply induce a false infatuation that would fade unless another dose was administrated. Unsupported flight was thought to be impossible but powerful wizards have proven able to fly unsupported. If a wizard saved a wizard's life, a certain bond (a debt) was developed. It was described to be "magic at its deepest". Non-wizardkind Creatures like house-elves have their own kinds of magic governed by their own natural laws. Goblins could use their own branch of wandless magic too. Fairies have a very weak brand of magic which they use to deter predators. Even average animals in the wizarding world has a certain degree of magic in comparison to their Muggle world counterparts, e.g. Ron was asked what magical talent Scabbers (a rat) had, but couldn't think of any. Branches Study * Alchemy * Ancient Runes * Astronomy * Apparition * Care of Magical Creatures * Charms * Dark Arts * Defence Against the Dark Arts * Divination * Healing * Herbology Objects * Devices ** Broomstick ** Deathly Hallows ** Mirror of Erised ** Philosopher's Stone ** Wand Behind the scenes * Nobody knows the origin of magic. Notes and sources Category:Magic